


Touch

by socool



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kim Wonpil is the biggest softie and hard not to love, Music, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, You can't not love him, like really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socool/pseuds/socool
Summary: In which Han Soomi was a girl who was just looking to feel not so out of place in this big wide world that she calls home. And Kim Wonpil was a guy who looking to be the one that can make her feel at home.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> sit down and buckle up kids. prepare yourself for a lot of soft wonpil fluff.

Han Soomi stood at the back of the small music venue, at the very back of the crowd. She was with her one friend besides her, the both of them admiring the small underground band currently playing on stage. 

Everyone around her was happyily deep in conversation and singing along to the music.  
The pink and blue lights of the club flickered around the venue and created the occasional flash of purple. There was the occasional flashes of white strobe lights from the direction of the stage.

The faint smell of beer mixed with the colognes and perfumes of the other guests made her wrinkle her nose, but not in a bad way. 

The way that the beat of the music pulsated through her being and sent a shiver up her spine with every loud bass note.

This was he favourite place to be and they were her favourite band to listen to. The lyrics of their songs could make her feel the raw emotions of the lyricist, yet also want to dance and sing with their upbeat, synthy tracks that they played. Everyone around her was here for the same reason to listen to good music and drink good beer and have a good time. The atmosphere of it all made her feel comfortable and safe and not so out of place after all.

Much too soon for Soomi’s liking, her favourite band had closed up their set and left the stage and the following band was running through all of their routine sound checks. 

"Hey Soomi" her friend, Jihun, tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned her attention towards him. "Having fun?”

"Jihun you don't even need to ask that. You know if I'm here and I'm listening to them, that I'm going to be completely content." Soomi beamed at her friend, still slightly swaying to the rhythm of the music. Jihun shut up for a bit and watched as she danced with the biggest smile on her face. She danced all the way through the set until the very end, before turning to Jihun and gushing about just how good they were. Again.

There was a pause before she felt another tap on her shoulder, "I'm just going to grab another drink, you'll be okay for a few minutes, yeah?" 

Soomi reassured her friend and gave him a small nod with a thumbs up. She felt his figure disappear from her beside and into the crowd of drinkers. 

So now she stood by herself. She found her body swaying to the beat of the music from the next band on stage. Maybe a little too enthusiastically as she accidentally bumped into a body next to her. Whatever was in said persons cup was now spilt down her arm, and most likely over them as well.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I- I didn't mean to!" Soomi apologised over and over again; her face turning red with embarrassment. She was expecting to be yelled at over her mistake, and prepared herself for the worst of it all. Her hands went to her purse as she frantically fished around for her handkerchief.

"Hey, don't worry about it, accidents like this happen!" The guy spoke.

"But I've just split your beer all over you! I'm really sorry I was just caught up in my own world for a second there..." Soomi yet again apologised.

"Honestly it's all cool. At least you were having fun" he spoke with such sincerity in his voice. Soomi smiled at this, grateful that he saw it all as a mistake. She felt him bring his face closer to her ear before lowering his voice, "And don't worry about the beer, my friend bought it for me and I didn't want it anyway. Just think of it as you doing me a favour," he ended with a chuckle. The sound make Soomi smile up at him and laugh along.

But just as soon as the conversation had started it dulled down completely. Silence fell between the two of them, and Soomi began to realise how long Jihun was taking. Subconsciously, she started tapping her foot and wringing out her hands. 

Soomi always liked to reassure Jihun that she was fine without him because she didn't want to seem like a burden to him, but the reality was that Soomi was terrified of being completely alone. 

Her actions must've caught the attention of the guy besides her as he spoke up again, cutting through the silence.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem really jittery all of a sudden.”

His voice made Soomi jump. She recollected herself before speaking up again at him. "Oh yeah, I’m just waiting for my friend to get back from the bar. I'm not usually very good at being alone, and he's taking a lot longer than I had expected him too. But he shouldn't be too much longer." She tried her best to conceal the slight shakiness in her voice.

There was a light touch on her shoulder, followed by the soft voice again, "I can stay with you if you'd like. I don't want you to feel unsafe or uncomfortable." Soomi could hear the smile in his voice, and it too made her smile in response with a small nod.

It was almost unfathomable. Soomi wasn't the most social of people, heck, Jihun was her only friend. So how did she feel so comfortable in the presence of a stranger who she had only met half an hour ago? 

"As long as you don't have to get back to your friends. I don't want you to ignore them for me..." She gave a shy chuckle and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sure it's okay, they're somewhere getting drunk. I doubt they even know that I’m missing.” The stranger replied back with a smile in his voice. 

Stranger. That was right. The two of them hadn’t even given one another their introductions before the guy besides her was already willingly keeping her company and comfort. It was as if the idea had struck both of them at the same time, and their voices spoke over eachother.

“Oh Sorry, I-“

“Where are my manners-“

The two of them paused for a beat before they both erupted into shy laughter.

“Sorry you-“

“You go-“

There it was, that shy laughter between the two again.  
This time, Soomi stayed quiet and let the stranger besides her speak first. He cleared his voice before his honey-like voice began to speak.

“I should have introduced myself by now. I’m Kim Wonpil.”

“I’m Han Soomi. Lovely to meet you.” Soomi gave him a grin and held her hand out in his direction. There was a pause before he awkwardly laughed and gripped her hand firmly gave it a gentle shake. His fingers were long and slender, ending with calloused fingertips but soft palms. Everything about Kim Wonpil was gentle, with rough and quirky undertones.

“Likewise.” A silence fell over the two of them again, but no awkward tension this time. The silence that they had was comfortable as the pair listened and swayed to the band currently on stage. Albeit, Soomi was more careful this time with herself so to not spill another drink down anyone. 

The band were just closing their set and surely but slowly, she could sense everyone beginning to leave the little club when Soomi felt a tap on her shoulder and heard the panting of what she could only assume to be Jihun beside her.

“Soomi, I’m so sorry. The queue for the bar was ridiculous. I’m sorry I left you alone for a whole set.” His voice was exasperated as if he had run back to meet her. Soomi could only laugh at her friends antics and ret a hand on his back.

“Jihun it’s okay. I wasn’t alone, I made a friend! Jihun, this is Wonpil. Wonpil, this is Jihun.” The two of them exchanged quick hellos before she felt a nudge come from Jihun’s side.

“Anyway, the place is closing, we should probably head back home.” Jihun shrugged on his jacket. Soomi nodded in his direction and turned back to where Wonpil was standing.

“It was lovely to meet you Wonpil,” She tucked her hair behind her ears and turned her face to the floor. “Thank you for keeping me company. I really appreciate it.”

“Don’t mention it. I’m happy I could give you some type of comfort.” Soomi could hear the genuine smile in his voice. Wonpil paused for a beat before he spoke again, “It was really nice to meet you, maybe we’ll see each other around again.”

Oh the irony.

The phrasing that Wonpil had used mad Soomi burst out laughing. She couldn’t help it. It was her own fault, she hadn’t even realised that she hadn’t mentioned the most important thing about her to Wonpil. She felt silly, but at the same time she couldn’t help but find it extremely amusing. 

But the air felt thick around her with tension and she realised that it was her that was the only one laughing. All of a sudden she felt sick. Wonpil probably thought that she was laughing at him and not at just what he had said. She shyly cleared her throat and offered him a lopsided grin.

“That might be a little hard to keep up my end of the bargain, Wonpil.” She could tell that he was already quirking his eyebrow at her and tilting his head to the side waiting for her to continue.

“You see, I’m blind.”


End file.
